Crimson Red
by Raike
Summary: El rojo escarlata es pasión pura. Es la poesía viva, la esencia de la vida, el inicio y el final de todo; la perdición del alma, el renacer de los sentidos, el éxtasis de la pasión y la rendición a la lujuria. Rojo es el color del shinigami que amé...
1. Capitulo 1 Rojo Escarlata

**CRIMSON RED.**

**1. ROJO ESCARLATA.**

El rojo es pasión pura.

Es la poesía viva, la esencia de la vida, el inicio y el final de todo.

Un rojo escarlata es la perdición del alma, el renacer de los sentidos, el éxtasis de la pasión y la rendición a la lujuria.

Rojo significa amar completamente, significa perder los prejuicios al qué dirán, qué será de ti o tu vida o qué esperan los demás de ti.

Rojo significa ser fiel a ti mismo, a tus pensamientos, gritar lo que piensas, ver lo que quieres, cantar las melodías que te plazcan y callar lo que pienses que no te identifica.

La persona definida por el rojo es pasional, entregada tanto a sí misma como al amor que significa la vida. Hace lo que quiere simplemente por el placer de la autosatisfacción y se sabe el rey o reina del mundo, por eso es tan segura de sí misma.

Si te encuentras con alguien que viste el rojo pueden pasar muchas cosas. Puede que te vayas sin mancha de su lado, horrorizado de qué es lo que pasará siquiera si llegaras a pensar en parecerte un poco, horrorizado de lo que tus superiores y los demás dirán si llegas a "contagiarte" de esa escarlata enfermedad que te hace descuidar todo lo que ellos quieren y cuidar de lo que en realidad quieres tu.

Puedes simplemente mancharte de rojo y acabar en la "perdición de la vida" pero disfrutando de ella, al fin y al cabo.

¿Por qué es tan complicado?

Realmente no lo entiendo.

El rojo escarlata abraza la vida con los brazos abiertos, deja que el amor entre por sus poros y lo disfruta más que una persona perdida en el desierto disfruta de sus primeras gotas de agua fresca en días. Para el rojo, los demás colores son extraordinarios, pero aburridos. El rojo siempre busca que todos se manchen con él, para que sean más felices.

Lástima que no siempre los demás colores quieren un poco de rojo en ellos.

Rojos son los días en los cuales sonríes y buscas en tu clóset todo aquello que te quieras poner, rojos son los días en los cuales te adornas a tu gusto y dejas que los demás se alimenten en tu belleza.

Rojo es como la fábula de la luciérnaga a la cual todos quieren matar.

El rojo es la luciérnaga…

Todos quieren acabar con ella porque no soportan verla brillar.

Todos quieren acabar con el rojo porque no soportan que este hermoso color los opaque.

Rojos son los labios que se mueven en soeces palabras todos los días, labios que escandalizan y hacen que los demás se alejen rápidamente de su poseedor, labios que causan algunas veces golpes y moretones en su dueño.

El cabello rojo es como un polvo de terciopelo que pintó la luna de color escarlata y se llevó con ello su brillo. Suave como la seda, brillante como la luna misma. Rojos simplemente son los cabellos que adornan a esa peculiar persona.

Quien viste de rojo ama profundamente y busca el amor verdadero. Quizá busca con demasiadas ganas y por todas partes, quizá busca en DEMASIADAS PARTES… Quizá haga de buscar un deporte olímpico y ni siquiera realmente trata de encontrar algo.

O simplemente lo que encuentra no vale la pena.

Quisiera ser de color rojo escarlata, sonreírle a la vida todos los días aunque ella me tenga simples miserias de negro color. Ser rojo y hacer lo que mi cuerpo quiera aunque mi alma blanca trate de detenerme a mí mismo. Ser rojo y gastar mi tiempo en los pasatiempos que me satisfagan internamente aunque mi reloj dorado me marque todos los días qué debo y qué no debo hacer.

¿Por qué no puedo ser tan auténtico como el rojo verdadero?

Abrazarlo.

Consentirlo.

Recrearlo.

Tocarlo.

Hacerme uno con él.

Respóndeme…

¿Por qué?

Quiero tener un poco de ese rojo. De esa sonrisa. De esa mirada. De esa voz… Quiero amar de esa manera escarlata pasional y aprender a ver el mundo así.

¿Me dejarás mancharme de rojo, Grell-senpai?

By Raike


	2. Capítulo 2 Cinematic Record, Parte 1

**2. CINEMATIC RECORD PARTE 1.**

La música suave sonaba en el baile. Era un ritmo atrevido, nada parecido a los clásicos vals que inundaban las salas de los aristócratas en Londres y llenaban de murmullos las salas de baile. Vals que dejaban pasar las voces que hablaban de vestidos, peinados y zapatos. De propiedad y postura al bailar, de equivocaciones en un giro o simplemente de cotilleos de parejas escondidas que tocaban sus manos en las piezas del salón mientras bailaban.

No…

Aunque la música era suave, era un claro ritmo rápido e incitante. Ritmo que muchas casas habían tachado como "inmoral" y "demasiado jovial para nuestras fiestas" Ritmo clandestino que se bailaba en todo su esplendor en sitios escondidos, sótanos de mansiones donde los jóvenes hacían sus reuniones clandestinas y disfrutaban de todo lo prohibido por los mayores.

Los jóvenes ahí no vestían trajes con vistosos adornos y las mujeres no se ahogaban en vaporosos vestidos. Ahí los hombres vestían de finos pantalones y zapatos cómodos de marca Oxford, camisas con mangas enrolladas en los codos y tirantes del mismo color de los pantalones. Los sombreros eran comunes entre los hombres y usados como instrumentos que lucían los mejores pasos de baile. Las mujeres exhibían sin vergüenza sus piernas en faldas cortas y corsettes ajustados tal como si vistieran los tradicionales trajes de dama. Los colores eran atrevidos y no propios para las jovencitas decentes. Usaban mallas acanaladas de vistosas y vulgares figuras y pasaban de acompañante en acompañante de baile. Los toques no eran nada inocentes como en el vals. Aquí los hombres tocaban la cintura y la baja espalda, no el talle. Pegaban sus cuerpos como si fuera lo último que pudieran hacer para salvar su vida en el día del juicio final y hacían escandalosas piruetas donde las damas abrían sus piernas indecorosamente en el aire.

Esa noche, también contrario a las tradicionales fiestas de vals, el baile terminó casi al amanecer. Una horda de jóvenes de no más de 22 años salió a la calle, subiéndose rápidamente a los carruajes y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro siquiera. Algunos se escabullían en sus casas por las puertas de servicio. Otros saltaban al balcón de su ventana. Otros simplemente entraban por la puerta principal y aguantaban el sermón de sus padres.

Ronald Knox era uno de los que optaba por la última opción, sin embargo, era más inteligente que todos los demás. Justo en el carruaje, había sacado de su maletín de la escuela un saco elegante de baile y cambiado sus zapatos blancos por unos inmaculados negros. Un pañuelo rosa con perfume de mujer engalanaba su bolsillo superior y sus cabellos negros despeinados fueron escondidos por un sombrero de copa. Cuando llegó a su casa, sus ojos color miel pusieron la mirada más arrepentida e inocente que pudieron fingir y sus pasos no trataron de esconderse en el amplio salón familiar.

-Ronald… ¿Sabes qué hora es? –Susurró una voz masculina bastante cansada. De la oscuridad del salón, salió un hombre maduro de cabellos castaños bañados con una clase de canas plata. Su rostro se veía tan cansado como su voz y su ceño, tenía una expresión de indulgencia más que ser severo como la voz.

-Muy tarde…- Respondió el muchacho con un puchero en la boca, haciendo una mueca de niño pequeño que sabe que se ha equivocado y recibirá una reprimenda.

-¿Dónde has estado Ronald? El baile de Essex terminó hace ya muchas horas. –Dijo Mr. John Knox, caminando hacia él y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ella… Me pidió que me quedara un rato más. –Respondió Ronald, señalando el pañuelo que él mismo había puesto en su solapa. –Padre, lo lamento mucho, pero es hermosa. Tú no me hubieras perdonado si la hubiera dejado ir. –Replicó con coquetería, mientras veía cómo la mirada de Mr. Knox se suavizaba y una ligera sonrisa se adueñaba de sus labios.

-Tu madre no me dejaba acostarme sin asegurarme primero que estabas bien. Ronald… Debes empezar a ser más responsable, ya sabes de la serie de muertes que ha habido en esos antros de mala muerte. –Dijo Mr. Knox comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera seguido del más joven. –No me engañas. Sé que frecuentas esos sitios.

La voz se escuchaba aún alegre, pero dejaba notar que lo que estaban diciendo era un secreto para los dos. Mr. Knox nunca había sido muy rígido con las reglas para su hijo. Ronald era un muchacho ejemplar que cumplía con los deberes de los tutores y tenía un gran carisma que siempre le rodeaba de lo más élite de la sociedad. Involucrado en fiestas, pero siempre puntual a su trabajo como asistente de su padre y superando todas sus expectativas en cuanto al manejo de negocios y consiguiendo alianzas nuevas para su compañía naviera.

-A veces. –No mintió. Se le había inculcado que ir contra sus deseos era un pecado mayor que la herejía y realmente no se arrepentía de lo que hacía, su deseo era bailar y agotarse mientras lo hacía, para él eso no tenía nada de malo. Su filosofía siempre había sido la de vivir su vida al máximo y ya que cumplía con todos los deberes que ponían sobre él, se merecía divertirse como él quisiera ¿no era así?

-Simplemente cuídate Ronald. No quisiera que te pasara algo –Dijo al final su padre llegando al dormitorio principal y abrazando a su hijo antes de pasar –Espero que al menos haya sido linda, la chica con la que bailaste –Le dijo, dejándole saber que había descubierto su mentira al llegar.

-Era hermosa –Dijo Ronald sonriendo, mientras se despedía y caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación, metiendo una mano dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón y tarareando la última canción que el grupo interpretó antes que la fiesta acabara.

Llegando a su habitación, la cual era adornada de manera sencilla y monocromática, en tonos dorados oscuros y blancos. La cama no tenía dosel, era simple y de sábanas de múltiples hilos que le aseguraban suavidad. El colchón era alto, para más confort. Un solo cuadro adornaba la recámara, era de un paisaje de pradera con campos de trigos adornando el entorno. Los muebles contrastaban con todo el cuarto, eran de un tono dorado oscuro que brillaban entre los cojines y vestiduras blancas. Un loveseat, una mesa de centro, un escritorio con su respectiva silla, un clóset y por supuesto, su baño privado.

Serio, refinado, con solo lo necesario.

Ese era el cuarto de Ronald Knox, quien se aventó simplemente sobre la cama dejando todo su cansancio fluir por su cuerpo y haciéndole cerrar los ojos casi inmediatamente. Al día siguiente tenía una junta muy importante con el dueño de una naviera menor, que deseaba vender las acciones, barcos y completa infraestructura a Knox. Si Ronald cerraba ese trato, la compañía de su padre se posicionaría como la número 1 en todo Inglaterra.

-¡Lo conseguiré! –Fueron sus palabras antes de caer completamente dormido.

La luz del sol en la cara del chico de cabellos castaños anunció la llegada del tan esperado día. Ronald se levantó sin rezongar, caminando hacia el baño mientras dejaba tirada en el suelo la ropa, prenda por prenda. La bañera estaba llena de agua fría, en espera de que su mayordomo le añadiera el toque caliente para dar confort. Ronald no lo necesitaba, quería despertarse no consentirse, así que entró de golpe en el agua helada.

-Aaaaahhhh –Se quejó, riéndose enseguida y comenzando a lavarse rápidamente. Salió no luego de mucho tiempo, su cuerpo empapado, perlado de gotas transparentes que eran absorbidas por esos músculos de adolescente empezando a madurar.

Cuando su mayordomo entró, Ronald estaba terminando de ponerse la corbata. Iba ataviado con un traje serio, de color azul oscuro casi negro, una camisa blanca y saco oscuro a juego con los pantalones, una corbata amarilla oscuro era el único contraste en toda esa seriedad.

-Joven Knox… nuevamente…-Comenzó a quejarse Laurent, su mayordomo desde la infancia, un hombre quizá de la misma edad que su padre, serio y con el cabello ya un poco canoso, vestido con el eterno negro de los mayordomos.

-Laurent… No necesito que me bañes o que me vistas, realmente… me puedo valer por mí mismo en estos deberes –Dijo Ronald riendo, caminando hacia el comedor donde sabía tendría su desayuno servido.

Comió frugalmente, pan con mantequilla, fruta con miel y un té negro que le ayudara a terminar de desperezarse. Se levantó de la mesa cuando apenas su padre bajaba aún con la bata de dormir.

-Buenos días Ronald –Le saludó Mr. Knox.

-Padre, buenos días, te traeré noticias de ese trato –Le dijo mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente y salía corriendo seguido de Laurent.

Mr. Knox sonrió orgulloso mientras veía a su hijo salir. Ronald Knox, exitoso empresario, aprendiz de su padre, apuesto y afortunado con las mujeres. Tenía toda una vida resuelta por delante.

Lo que nadie se imaginaba, es que ese brillante futuro iba a terminar ese preciso día…

-Anunciaremos ahora el examen final –Se escuchó una voz autoritaria –Grell Sutcliff. Técnica Práctica: AAA, Escrita: B, Ética: C. Promedio: A.

Un elegante joven de cortos cabellos rojos se levantó de la silla en la sala de la escuela de shinigamis, vestía como todos un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata del mismo ébano color. Su mirada se veía amenazante y su actitud fastidiada.

-William T. Spears –Siguió hablando la voz en la oscuridad, esperando ahora a que el segundo estudiante se levantara de su asiento, alguien de cabellos tan negros como su traje y mirada un tanto melancólica. –Técnica Práctica, Escrita y Ética, todas: B. Promedio: B.

La mirada del pelirrojo, fúrica, se cruzó con el vacío en la oscuridad, retándole. Se cruzó de brazos y señaló de forma ruda al otro chico que se había levantado.

-Exijo una explicación –Empezó con una voz tan agresiva como su color de cabello, unos dientes tan afilados como una sierra adornando su boca – ¡Es imposible que ustedes estén igualando a un alumno de clase AAA con uno de clase B!

-Grell Sutcliff, a callar –Dijo la voz, áspera –Tú solamente tienes AAA en la teoría práctica. Eres libre de aceptar el examen final o ser encerrado nuevamente dentro de los cinematic records y descansar por la eternidad.

La sola mención de eso hizo al pelirrojo callarse, para acercarse a una mesa en el rincón de la habitación, sintiendo la mirada de todos sus compañeros de academia posarse en sus espaldas. Ahí en esa mesa, se hallaba un shinigami de alto rango administrativo, quien le tendió una hoja a él y a su compañero quien le había seguido a prudente distancia.

-La fecha esperada de muerte de su examen es el día de hoy –Les anunció el shinigami detrás de la mesa.

-¿Hoy? –Al fin habló el identificado como William T. Spears -¿No es demasiado apresurado? ¿No se nos debería de dar tiempo de analizar al menos un mes la vida de este sujeto y decidir si vale la pena dejarlo vivir o recolectar su alma?

El chico se veía bastante nervioso, la tarea que les estaban imponiendo no era nada fácil y mucho menos contando con tan poco rango de tiempo.

-Es responsabilidad de ustedes como aspirantes a shinigamis el saber responder a retos y hacer frente a las situaciones de adversidad. Les presento a su examen, de aquí a las 12:00 horas del mediodía, por favor analicen y decidan si dejan o no morir a esta persona, por favor, hagan su mejor esfuerzo – Terminó, antes de que la voz en la oscuridad sonara nuevamente y comenzara a llamar a otros aspirantes.

William y Grell salieron en silencio de la sala. Eran las 6:00 AM, justo tenían 6 horas exactas para terminar su examen y saber si eran dignos o no de formar parte de la oficina de los shinigamis de Londres.

-Menudo problema –Se quejó el pelirrojo, mirando la hoja entre sus manos –No solamente obtengo un compañero B, sino que tengo tiempo medido para completar mi examen.

-Grell-san –llamó William, haciendo una cortés reverencia mientras le señalaba un pasillo con un área de portales a Londres. Cuando fueran shinigamis graduados, ellos mismos podrían abrirse portales con su propia energía, pero aún faltaba que aprobaran su examen –Tenga por seguro que tendremos éxito en nuestra prueba. Deberíamos marcharnos ahora y apresurarnos a hacer un análisis propio del sujeto.

-Como sea –Respondió Grell groseramente, comenzando a caminar hacia el portal del centro de la ciudad, mirando de reojo la hoja que William tenía en sus manos –Comencemos mientras pasamos al mundo humano. ¿Cuál es el nombre del sujeto?

-Estaremos buscando a Ronald Knox, 21 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel, 1.80 de estatura y podremos localizarlo en los muelles principales de la marina de Londres.

-Vayamos pues –Susurró el pelirrojo molesto adentrándose en el portal y desapareciendo entre los callejones de Londres como cualquier ser humano residente de ahí.

.com

raike_


	3. Capitulo 3 Examen Final

Luego de una racha de inspiración, les presento el capítulo 3 de este fic, no sin antes aclarar:

Disclaimers: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Grell estaría embarazado con el hijo de Sebastián y William le besaría los pies rogándole que se case con él.

Este fanfic tiene tanto referencias del anime/manga como elementos de AU. Es basado en lo que YO CREO que sería un buen inicio para la historia de un personaje que no he leído que sea explotado como se merece: Ronald Knox, mi hombre sexy! Futuro padre de mis hijos.

En este capítulo puse referencias al manga, con modificaciones. Espero les agrade. Les pido que sigan dejando sus opiniones por reviews. ¡Son muy importantes para mi! No tienen idea cuando me motivan para seguir. Estoy planeando algo muy interesante, por lo que pido visiten: El blog de Raike y Akire: (me restringe los links :( ) donde se podrán enterar de cómo vamos con nuestros proyectos y fanfictions! Únanse por favor! Vienen cosas interesantes!

También, inicié un foro de rol yaoi Kuroshitsuji donde están libres La mayoría de los personajes principales. Los invito a todos a unirse, la comunidad tiene días y acaba de ser creada, ayúdenme a llenarla y a armar algo en grande!

También, dentro de poco, quiero armar un evento pequeño, donde el premio será el fanfic que ustedes quieran, sin restricciones. Estén en contacto con el blog para las noticias!

**3. EXAMEN FINAL.**

Los pasos fuertes y decididos de Grell se escuchaban resonar por aquellas calles que a esa hora estaban vacías. El pelirrojo iba de un humor imposible, renegando ante todas las cosas que estaban haciendo adverso su examen final. Después de tanto que le había costado el perfeccionar una técnica adecuada para segar almas que peleaban por no morir, tenía que ser rebajado a que alguien con una técnica pobre le acompañara y fuera de eso, con un examen que podía sentir sería el desastre más sonado de ese día.

William por su parte iba recitando la vida de Ronald Knox, alabándolo por sus logros a su corta edad y no pudiendo creer como había un destino tan cruel que le hiciese abandonar la vida a tan pocos años de haberla empezado. Grell no le prestaba atención, solamente caminaba al lugar donde tendrían que decidir si el chico vivía o no.

-Ronald Knox, conocido por ser el heredero de la naviera Knox, su padre ha incrementado su negocio en un 80% desde que Ronald le ayuda, amoroso con su madre, respetuoso con su padre y popular con las mujeres, el chico parece tener un talento innato para los negocios y al parecer posee ideas que revolucionarán la historia del negocio naviero… Creo que no sería muy conveniente entonces que lo dejásemos morir… -Dijo William un tanto inseguro, cerrando el expediente y haciendo una mueca de desaliento –No podemos hacer un juicio certero en tan poco tiempo...

-¡Cállate B! –rugió Grell mientras le arrebataba los papeles y leía nuevamente por él mismo todos los detalles del chico

-Mi nombre es William T. Spears –Corrigió

-Para mí eres una B –Contestó Grell a su vez, leyendo una y otra vez cada línea –El chico debe morir, da igual si es ahora o a las 12 en punto… Así que podemos saltarnos la espera y comenzar a pelear con ese cinematic record de una vez.

-¡Me rehúso! –Exclamó William retirándole los papeles de nueva cuenta –La posibilidad de que erremos un juicio en un examen así es de…

El golpe en su mejilla no le dejó terminar. Cuando abrió los ojos, simplemente tenía frente a él a un Grell harto, con unos ojos ardiendo en furia. Intentó decir algo más, pero el chico pelirrojo le golpeó una patada que le lanzó al otro extremo de la calle y le hizo estrellarse contra una pared.

-¿Estás diciéndome que vas a desafiarme? –Preguntó casi con diversión el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a él, con toda la intención de seguir golpeándolo. La cara de William se puso seria, su cuerpo tembló por un momento y se levantó de pronto, enfrentando a Grell a la cara.

-¡YA BASTA! NO VOY A ECHARLO A PERDER POR TU ARROGANCIA –Las palabras salieron justo cuando un golpe se incrustó en el mentón del pelirrojo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-Hey, ustedes dos, ¿pasa algo? –La voz de Ronald Knox resonó ante ellos. El joven de cabellos castaños oscuros se acercó conciliador, mirándoles mientras se acomodaba su reloj y veía la hora, como asegurándose de que a pesar que se estaba desviando de su propósito original, eso no lo haría llegar tarde ni invertir de más en el horario de trabajo.

-No te metas en nuestros asuntos –Contestó Grell de manera ruda, levantándose mientras fruncía el cejo y se acomodaba su saco negro.

-Grell –llamó William, mirándole severamente, cosa que enfadó aún más al pelirrojo –Retirémonos de aquí.

-Vaya… Con los hombres de estos días. –Dijo Ronald estirándose y encogiéndose de hombros, para simplemente dejarlos solos y caminar hacia el lugar de su junta.

-La próxima vez que me llames de forma tan familiar enfrente de un humano –Siseó Grell mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las calles principales nuevamente sin esperar a William. –Voy a matarte.

Eran las 7:00 AM. Ronald Knox tenía 5 horas de vida 

-Con la expansión de su negocio con nosotros, es ambicioso decir, pero podremos monopolizar más del 70% de la empresa naviera de Liverpool y de esa manera, hacer cambios importantes en regulaciones y permisos que el gobierno debe tomar en cuenta. Ya sabe… Al tener nosotros esa cantidad importante de flota comercial, ellos tenderán a voltear la cabeza rápidamente. Y nuestras ganancias crecerán, aparte de que todos los pequeños operadores querrán anexarse a nosotros. Señores… El futuro naviero estará en manos de Knox y Asociados.

La sonrisa de Ronald al decir esas palabras era absoluta. La manera tan esperanzada en la que le miraron las personas sentadas a la mesa hizo al joven rematar con las últimas palabras que sabía le traerían éxito.

-Knox y Asociados protegerá a todos y a cada uno de las personas que entren en nuestra sociedad, se asegurará de traerle bienestar a sus familias y les aseguramos que no seremos competencia desleal para ninguno de los que decidan no entrar. Lo único que queremos es una empresa naviera de renombre mundial y apoyarnos mutuamente, como ciudadanos británicos que somos.

Ronald se sentó nuevamente, mientras analizaba los rostros de los viejos empresarios que le rodeaban en la mesa. Eran rostros cansados de luchar contra el sistema que no los escuchaba cuando eran la minoría. En algo no mentía Ronald, si se asociaban con ellos, harían tanto ruido y tendrían tanta presión económica que la reina solamente podría voltear a verles y escuchar sus peticiones.

-Joven, es usted una persona apasionada con los negocios –Dijo un viejo marinero vestido de traje formal color azul marino.

-Pues muchas gracias, tomaré eso como cumplido para alguien de mi edad –Respondió Ronald con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Joven, hemos pasado años buscando alguien que nos entienda, que nos saque de nuestra incertidumbre y nos represente ante las autoridades para que nos escuchen… -El viejo volteó a ver a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron y así, prosiguió –Nuestra organización de embarcaciones está de acuerdo en unirse a Knox.

-Es la mejor decisión que pudieron hacer –Aseguró Ronald, comenzando a sacar de su cartera de piel el contrato, pasándolo hacia la primera persona a su derecha, quien sin dudarlo comenzó a firmar.

Ronald estaba emocionado. El avance que acababa de lograr era enorme y significaría un incremento económico considerable para la compañía de su padre y a su vez, para los pequeños empresarios que acababan de unirse a ellos.

-"Padre" – Pensaba el joven mientras veía cómo todos firmaban de manera inmediata y con una sonrisa en su boca –"Padre… ¡hoy te haré orgulloso!"

Eran las 11:00 AM y Ronald tenía 1 hora más de vida.

Muchas veces, los pequeños detalles son ignorados cuando una persona vive en un éxtasis de felicidad. Quizá si el joven hubiese sabido que tenía sus minutos contados, hubiera visto la cara austera de una persona al final de la sala, quien apretaba su puño hasta hacerse daño él mismo con sus uñas y a quien nadie vio salir de la habitación.

-Una vez más Sutcliff… Vuelves a intentarlo y juro que te golpearé nuevamente –La voz de William era calmada, pero su mirada era intimidante.

Grell se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre en su boca y unos ojos inusualmente pasivos. Respiraba con dificultad y su ropa se encontraba sucia; mientras permanecía en silencio, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, pensamientos tanto buenos como malos. Al fin, al fin había alguien que podía hacerle callar, que podía golpearle hasta dejarlo botado en el suelo, alguien digno de que Grell lo siguiera y a quien mostrarle respeto. Por primera vez alguien le derrotaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y le dejaba sin comentarios mordaces que lanzar.

-Golpéame –Dijo súbitamente el pelirrojo, pero ahora sin la seriedad y sin la voz de fastidio de antes, sino con un cierto tono de complacencia mezclado entre el dolor y la coquetería.

-Aléjate –Fue la única palabra de William, seguido de una cara de sorpresa y algo parecido a la consternación. ¿Qué acaso ese hombre estaba coqueteándole? ¿Acaso el pelirrojo era bipolar? Porque no entendía la manera en la cual había cambiado para con él en cuestión de minutos.

-Yo sé que no me quieres lejos… -Se acercó, para posar su cabeza en el hombro de William -¿Qué tal si hacemos como tú dices? ¿Soportarías estar lejos de mí? Porque yo no podría estar lejos de mi hombre.

-Yo no soy tu hombre –La voz fastidiada de William se dejó escuchar. En verdad; ¿Qué pasaba con este chico?

-No lo niegues –Canturreó Grell, caminando de pronto lejos de William.

-¿A dónde vas, Grell Sutcliff? –Preguntó el moreno intrigado.

-Es casi hora, Will –Dijo señalando el reloj.

William suspiró, sin querer ya dar pie a más comentarios aunque hubiera querido decir que no le llamara con tanta naturalidad.

Eran las 11:56

A Ronald Knox, el humano designado a ser su examen final de Shinigamis, le quedaban 4 minutos de vida. 

-Mi padre estará orgulloso de mi –Decía Ronald mientras se ponía su saco negro y salía de las oficinas del puerto, donde había hace pocos minutos de cerrar el trato. Se había quedado unos minutos más con cada uno de ellos, haciendo una lista de necesidades y peticiones hacia la reina, junto con algunas propuestas comerciales que le parecieron muy interesantes. Una forma genial de empezar con un negocio nuevo era tener socios interesados y activos, realmente… Había hecho un buen trabajo.

-En efecto, joven Knox –contestó Laurent abriendo la puerta y comenzando a caminar con él.

El día había levantado de manera hermosa. Una brisa suave recorría las calles y las llenaba del característico olor a mar, las personas llenaban las calles y caminaban entre los negocios con bolsas de mandado y algunas de ellas con bolsas de mercancías finas. Entre el bullicio de la gente, Ronald divisó a una señorita de fino porte y sonrisa encantadora, se le veía muy bonita con un vestido níveo recubierto con lazos color violeta y un sombrero acorde. No pudo evitar acercarse hacia ella y saludarle con un asentimiento de cabeza seguido de una sonrisa que sabía nunca fallaba. El resultado fue una chica ruborizada que lanzó una risita discreta y apretó el paso en dirección contraria.

11:58 AM

Ronald caminaba con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía con fuerza la cartera de piel entre sus manos. Laurent iba a su lado, disfrutando de la victoria de su amo como si fuera propia, había estado con Ronald casi desde el momento de su nacimiento y lo quería como si fuera su hijo. En los momentos más difíciles, Laurent había guardado secretos que ni el propio Mr. Knox sabía y había ayudado a Ronald a salir ileso de cualquier pleito, escándalo o malentendido.

Laurent fue el único de ellos que notó a una figura extraña siguiéndoles sigilosamente, escondiéndose entre callejones pero no quitándoles la vista de encima. La figura envuelta en una gabardina desgastada que en sus mejores tiempos había sido verde oscuro apretó el paso cuando llegaron al área de carga de los muelles, justo donde Ronald iba a ver a su padre para darle la noticia y hacerle entrega de los papeles de la victoria.

-La vida es generosa –Canturreó Ronald mientras se alisaba el saco para que quedara impecable. Seguramente su padre llamaría a la prensa y se tomarían una foto para el periódico. –Muchas señoritas me verán –Habló consigo mismo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-Joven Knox, no tiene remedio –Se permitió decir Laurent, riendo junto con él y caminando a su lado, aún algo inquieto por quien les había seguido, pero pensando que era quizá algún mendigo que solamente había querido unas monedas.

11:59 AM

Justo cuando llegaron al lado de uno de sus buques bautizado con el nombre de "Fury" Ronald se permitió el lujo de estirar su cuerpo casualmente mientras admiraba el cielo. Era un color azul intenso, adornado con nubes de níveo color y gaviotas que revoloteaban alrededor de las embarcaciones buscando comida. Las cajas de finas mercancías destinadas a exportarse estaban siendo cargadas en el "Fury" Las cuerdas se movían entre las manos de los marineros y daban vida a complejas maquinarias de polea que hacían la labor más fácil para ellos. Todas ellas innovación de la compañía Knox.

Laurent se revolvía algo inquieto en su lugar. Había jurado que el extraño había vuelto a aparecer detrás de una de las cajas que iban a ser cargadas, sin embargo cuando la polea la alzó no vio a nadie allí. Se frotó los ojos para luego alzar su cabeza hacia la caja de carga que en esos momentos pasaba justo sobre ellos, el carruaje de Mr. Knox llegaba al lugar en esos momentos, deteniéndose de manera elegante al tiempo que un criado abría la puerta y ayudaba a bajar al padre de Ronald.

-¡Padre! –llamó el muchacho alzando la mano, reclamando atención.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó de pronto, proveniente de la caja de carga que tenía sobre él. Todo pasó realmente en cuestión de segundos, la caja se soltó de las amarras y se dejó caer con sus toneladas de peso al vacío, impactando de forma inmediata a la única persona que se hallaba bajo su sombra. Una explosión grotesca de sangre saltó de entre los pedazos de madera, astillas y pavimento. Gritos de mujeres histéricas y hombres desesperados llenaron el muelle, pero por sobre todos ellos, los gritos de dolor de Mr. Knox se dejaban escuchar.

Eran las 12:00 PM del día 25 de Mayo de 1748.

Para todo el mundo terrenal, Ronald Knox, hijo del magnate naviero John Knox, había sido víctima de un terrible accidente, del cual era imposible que viviera. 

-Acabemos con esto, odio los dramas –Grell comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, empujando gente y sacando su death scythe. Los humanos eran curiosos, estaban tan impactados morbosamente por la sangre y la destrucción del cuerpo terrenal de ese chico que no veían siquiera al pelirrojo acercándose entre el charco escarlata.

"Si, la sangre es hermosa, de un tono escarlata lleno de misterio que hace que todo resalte a su alrededor" pensaba Grell, mientras alzaba la death scythe y la clavaba en la mano de Ronald, la única parte de su cuerpo que sobresalía de la caja. El grito histérico de una mujer le dio la señal de alarma y Grell desapareció de pronto de la escena. Había saltado sobre el buque "Fury" seguido de un cinematic record brillante, extrañamente de un color dorado cálido.

-Muy fácil –Dijo de pronto William, apareciendo junto a Grell y extendiendo su propia death scythe hacia las tiras del record, comenzando a absorber algunas.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo Grell, caminando de forma cuidadosa hacia él. La vida de Ronald comenzaba a ser visible ante sus ojos de shinigami, su niñez completamente feliz, su adolescencia liberal y su corta vida adulta llena de esa doble vida entre los bailes y la apariencia de un hombre de negocios serio y motivador –Cuidado –volvió a repetir Grell, pero William no le escuchó.

Justo antes de poder terminar de tomar el alma, el cinematic record se volvió loco, liberándose de forma inmediata y atrapando de manera violenta el cuerpo del shinigami moreno.

- ¡WILLIAM! –gritó Grell, corriendo en su ayuda, deteniéndose de pronto cuando escuchó el grito de dolor que surgió del cuerpo de Ronald Knox. –No puede ser posible… el ya debería estar muerto al mediodía…

La gente comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor del lugar del accidente, estremeciéndose al ver que la mano libre comenzaba a arañar el asfalto, como buscando liberarse.

-Maldita sea –Masculló Grell, lanzándose al ataque, esquivando las cintas doradas del cinematic record que querían alcanzarle y atraparle al igual que lo estaba William. Con un salto largo, Grell las esquivó, haciendo una maniobra de batalla con su death scythe y cortando las ataduras de un William que estaba casi inconsciente, sumido en los pensamientos de Ronald Knox.

William al verse liberado, no pudo moverse inmediatamente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y aún seguía escuchando la voz de Ronald manifestando sus últimos pensamientos.

"Madre… ¿Quién cuidará de ti?"

"Padre… Tu sonrisa… Hubiera dado todo por ver tu sonrisa al recibir el contrato. Hubieras estado tan orgulloso"

"Yo sabía… Tenía que haberla besado esa noche, estaba tan hermosa…"

"No quiero morir… No quiero morir… ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!"

-¡Despierta B! –Rugió Grell, comenzando a cortar trozos del cinematic record con su arma. Estaba teniendo muchos problemas, era demasiado fuerte, demasiado voluntarioso, tanto como ninguno de sus récords de práctica habían sido jamás y aparte de eso, no habían cumplido con la hora exacta de la muerte. El pelirrojo estaba furioso, habían fallado el examen por mucho y ahora… solamente le quedaba salvar a su compañero y terminar de recolectar el alma para regresar con la cola entre las patas para ser encerrado en su libro de cinematic record y archivado para siempre. ¡Ese no era el final que quería!

-Mi nombre es… ¡WILLIAM T SPEARS! –Respondió William, desperezándose de aquella voz en su cabeza que aún no se resignaba a morir. Espalda a espalda con Grell, comenzó a luchar contra la fuerza de ese inusual récord dorado, sabía que el tiempo corría y que cada minuto que tardaban era un minuto de demora en su examen, sin embargo, el chico se aferraba de manera salvaje a su vida.

La gente a su alrededor no les estaba ayudando en mucho tampoco. Los gritos desesperados del principio, fueron acallados poco a poco por palabras de acción.

"Sáquenlo de ahí"

"¡Es el joven Knox! La caja cayó sobre el joven Knox ¡TODOS JUNTOS, VAMOS A SACARLO!"

Los marineros iban arremolinándose ante la caja rápidamente, comenzando a ponerse de acuerdo y pronto; hubo un mar de gente sosteniendo los bordes de madera y comenzando a levantarlos. Cuando la caja hubo cedido un poco y los hombres comenzaban a retirarla, la mano en el piso cobró fuerza, incluso metiéndose bajo la misma madera y ante la mirada horrorizada de Mr. John Knox, empujando débilmente junto con los marineros.

-Ronald… Oh por Dios Santo, Ronald… -Jadeaba Mr. Knox, entendiendo que aunque la voluntad y alegría de vivir de su hijo era mucha, no podían de ninguna forma asegurar que el chico saldría vivo de ese terrible accidente. Laurent se hallaba junto a Mr. Knox, tomándole del brazo, sirviéndole de apoyo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Laurent también estaba perdiendo un hijo en esos momentos.

Grell y William luchaban de forma desesperada, aprovechando que la gente prácticamente los ignoraba por tener su atención fija en aquella mano que se revolvía dolorosamente en el piso y que empujaba por momentos la caja ayudando a las personas que querían sacarlo y de forma estúpida, que pensaban que podían salvar a aquel joven heredero a quien toda la ciudad amaba. Algún día William había visto casi realizado su sueño de ser un shinigami autorizado, con el poder de hacer su propio portal dentro y fuera del mundo humano y con la habilidad de desaparecer a voluntad frente a los mortales. En esos momentos, su sueño se desvanecía con el paso de los minutos, luchaba de manera frenética, pero la voluntad de vivir de ese joven era demasiado fuerte.

-¡YA CASI! –El grito de uno de los hombres distrajo un momento a los shinigamis de su batalla.

-¡MALDITA SEA, DEJENLO MORIR! –Gruñó Grell lanzándose a la carga con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Los gritos de la gente, sin embargo, acallaron su voz.

La caja había cedido, dejando ver el cuerpo del muchacho en un estado de completo desastre. Había muchísima sangre rodeándole y sus piernas se hallaban dobladas de forma desigual y grotesca; exponiendo los huesos como si de fósiles de museo se tratara. La respiración desigual se asemejaba a un silbido débil y Laurent notó como a cada respiro, un hilo de sangre salía de su pecho perforado. Habían hecho todo lo posible, pero ningún médico por bueno que fuera podría reparar tantos daños.

-No… quiero… -Susurró Ronald volteando su cara para ver a su padre y a Laurent. Por increíble que pareciera, su rostro no había sufrido mucho daño. Se hallaba solamente cubierto de su misma sangre, pero aún guardaba la figura que todos reconocían. –Quiero… ¡QUIERO VIVIR! –Gritó de pronto, comenzando a lanzar inmediatamente unos gritos de dolor tan lastimero que llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de casi todos los presentes, quienes comenzaban a comprender que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, ese día perderían a una de las luces que daba vida a la ciudad.

Esos gritos marcaron 10 largos minutos que a los aspirantes a shinigami les parecieron siglos, cuando escucharon los sollozos colectivos, cuando los gritos de dolor de Ronald comenzaron a hacerse más débiles, ese fue el momento en que William y Grell pudieron capturar el alma del que en vida se llamó Ronald Knox y al fin el cuerpo que luchaba por aferrarse a la vida de manera tan enérgica, dejó de moverse. La respiración terminó, los ojos se cerraron y el dolor terminó.

-Hora de la muerte: 12:10 PM…-Susurró William y con una exclamación cansada, ambos shinigamis alzaron sus death scythe lanzando el cinematic record al cielo y terminando con eso su trabajo. Inmediatamente, ambos cayeron al suelo, aún apoyados espalda con espalda.

-Ne, William… Eso fue… Intenso –Dijo Grell recuperando el aliento –Nuestra primera vez y ya tan salvaje… Te juro que nunca olvidaré esto.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sutcliff? –Dijo William tosiendo, tratando de empujar lejos de él al pelirrojo sin tener éxito. –Fallamos el examen.

-De que estoy enamorado, y el color de mi amor es negro como la noche. El negro y el rojo combinan muy bien juntos, Wi-lli-am –Canturreó su nombre, haciendo que su compañero se levantara de forma inmediata del suelo y lo dejase caer. –Yo se que fallamos –Comentó poniéndose serio de inmediato –Pero al menos… Me queda el placer de que fallé junto contigo. Mi príncipe.

-Vamos de regreso, Grell Sutcliff –Respondió William, ignorando las palabras sin sentido del pelirrojo.

-Como digas –Sonrió Grell levantándose, dándose el lujo de abrazar a William justo cuando éste encendía el dispositivo con el portal de regreso que les hubieran dado para usar justo después de terminado su examen. Si iba a ser encerrado en su libro para siempre, quería irse con los últimos recuerdos de un príncipe negro como la noche y frío como el hielo. 

-Grell Sutcliff, William T Spears –Anunciaba la voz desde la oscuridad, aquella que les había encomendado su equipo –He visto minuciosamente el juicio que hicieron sobre el alma de Ronald Knox. También he visto que no cumplieron con el tiempo designado de muerte y que modificaron su hora de deceso por 10 minutos. ¿Qué comentarios pueden darme, independientemente de su fallo, acerca de la decisión de marcar este cinematic record como alma candidata a convertirse en shinigami?

-Usted disculpe… pero mi compañero…-Intentó empezar William.

-La verdad, es que tenía un hermoso color dorado –Dijo Grell, para horror de William, quien en esos momentos se sintió perdido, enterrando las últimas esperanzas de poder pasar su examen –Luchó por su vida, era un alma que tenía tantas cosas que hacer aún en la tierra, pero que no iba a cambiar el curso del mundo si se quedaba viva. Un alma cuyos últimos pensamientos fueron sus personas amadas. Creo que una persona así sería un buen shinigami. Nosotros, debemos tener un enorme respeto a la vida de los humanos y unas intensas ganas de vivir para recolectar sus almas sin descanso. ¿Quién mejor para ser shinigami, que alguien con una energía infinita y una alegría en su corazón? Aparte, el necio prefirió sufrir 10 minutos más que rendirse y morir.

"Estamos perdidos" Fueron los pensamientos de William ante el silencio que llenó la sala. La condena para aquellos que fallaban el examen era ser nuevamente encerrados en su cinematic record y archivados como almas mortales en la biblioteca. No era tan malo, dormir hasta que el final del mundo pasara…

-William T Spears, Grell Sutcliff… Ustedes están aprobados en este examen final. Felicitaciones por su éxito y muchas gracias por su trabajo. Por favor, pasen al departamento de anteojos para recoger sus muestras personalizadas y bienvenidos al equipo –Fueron las últimas palabras de la misteriosa voz hacia los dos ahora shinigamis oficiales que le escuchaban con la boca abierta y una cara de total sorpresa.

By Raike

Tengo un proyecto de foro de rol yaoi de Kuroshitsuji, pero no me deja poner links, si estan interesados diganme y mando el contacto por inbox!


	4. Capitulo 4 Renacimiento

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Luego de pasar por una temporada en donde no podía escribir ni mi nombre, aquí entrego el capítulo 4.

Disclaimers: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Ronald Knox sería el personaje principal y patearía a Sebastián, luego de dejarle saber de manera no tan cordial que Grell es completamente propiedad de él.

Este fanfic tiene tanto referencias del anime/manga como elementos de AU. Dedicado casi en su totalidad a Ronald Knox, el rubio que me hace suspirar. Futuro padre de mis hijos.

El foro de rol yaoi Kuroshitsuji va funcionando bien, ya tenemos algunos personajes pero aún faltan muchos por tomarse e incluso, donde creamos la modalidad de los personajes originales. Si les gusta el rol y buscan pasar un rato ameno jugando con sus personajes favoritos de la serie este es el lugar! **Pueden contactarme y con gusto les doy la URL.  
><strong>

Gracias a Knoxie del foro, por manejar tan bien a Ronnie y darme inspiración para seguirle a los capítulos. 3

**4. RENACIMIENTO.**

Nunca había dormido tan bien.

Estoy seguro que al despertar, mi padre me regañará por haber dormido más de lo normal y mi madre me obligará a comer mi desayuno tarde y a acompañarla en su caminata de mediodía por el jardín.

Siento que he descansado perfectamente, pero por alguna razón no quiero abrir los ojos.

Tengo miedo.

Leves partes de recuerdos llegan a mi memoria. Recuerdos donde sufro dolores que no puedo describir, donde lucho por quedarme con mi familia, donde todos me ayudan queriendo darme esperanza…

Pero no la hubo.

Un grito de terror llena mi garganta y abro los ojos. Es ahí cuando me topo contigo, con tus ojos bicolor casi enteramente verdes, tu sonrisa intimidante, tus largos y sedosos cabellos, tu atuendo llamativo…

Nunca voy a olvidar, que cuando volví a nacer, lo primero que vi fue un hermoso rojo escarlata.

-Buenos días, Ronald Knox –Una voz autoritaria se dejó escuchar en la habitación y de pronto, Ronald vio como el muchacho escarlata que había tenido prácticamente encima salió volando y dejó a la vista a un hombre de mirada fría y rostro inexpresivo como si de un témpano de hielo se tratase. Iba muy bien vestido, de camisa blanca y traje negro, corbata bien planchada, cabello impecablemente peinado hacia atrás y unas gafas cuadradas que le hacían ver incluso más serio. –Mi nombre es William T. Spears; Shinigami en jefe de la división de Londres. Has sido elegido como alma candidata para formar parte de nuestro equipo. En dado caso de aceptar, deberás entrar a la academia por 6 meses, tras lo cual, luego de una prueba, se dará el veredicto de si tu alma regresará a tu cinematic record, o si puedes quedarte entre las filas de los que sirven a la muerte.

-Ne, William… -Se escuchó de pronto una voz más dulce, llena de preocupación –No puedes darles siempre toda la información en los primeros segundos que despiertan… Dales tiempo; no seas tan frío…

Ronald los miraba a ambos, confundido. Se levantó lentamente de la cama en donde estaba, tallándose la cabeza, temblando con el solo movimiento. Todo su cuerpo dolía, moverse dolía… Respirar dolía.

-Ah… -Jadeó justo cuando sintió un enorme dolor en su estómago, comenzando a toser, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

El quejido atrajo la atención de los dos para él desconocidos que estaban discutiendo a centímetros de él. En segundos, Ronald Knox sintió unos brazos cálidos rodearle, un olor delicado, como si de una fragancia de mujer se tratase. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un abrazo con el hombre pelirrojo que había estado sobre él minutos atrás.

-Tú solamente lo estás asustando, William –Se quejó con una voz lastimera, mostrándole la lengua al de cabello negro.

Ronald abrió sus ojos, mirándoles, confundido. Para luego ser aquejado de un dolor nuevo.

-¿Qué… Qué son los shinigamis…? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Porqué… Porqué me duele? ¿Sobreviví a ese accidente? –Balbuceó, sin saber porqué, aferrándose a ese abrazo cálido que parecía querer darle apoyo.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No te ha entendido nada! –Se quejó nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-Si tanto presumes, Grell Sutcliff ¿Porqué no me enseñas que puedes hacerlo mejor? –Dijo seriamente el moreno, cruzándose de brazos y mirando severamente al pelirrojo. Ronald notó ahí el peculiar color de los ojos de ambos. No eran verdes completamente, sino parecían tener un brillo bicolor, algo como entre amarillo sol y verde pasto. En el pelirrojo al cual el moreno llamaba Grell, se veía el color incluso más verde, destacando su pálido rostro con el… ¿DELINEADOR?

¿Ese hombre se maquillaba?

-Ronald Knox. Has muerto –Dijo Grell, sonriendo. Abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo del castaño.

-No fue un sueño… -Jadeó Ronald, tensándose, mientras luchaba por deshacerse del abrazo de Grell.

-No, no lo fue. Fuiste aplastado por un cargamento de tu propio barco y moriste en el lugar. De eso, han pasado 120 años –Repitió Grell en su oído, abrazándolo con una fuerza impresionante.

-"¿Cómo puede este pelirrojo tener esta fuerza? Es casi sobre-humana…" –Pensaba Ronald mientras cedía.

-Eres un alma extraordinaria, un alma que quería vivir por el bien de los demás, no por tu propio bien –Susurró Grell, posando su barbilla en el hombro del castaño, mientras los ojos fríos del llamado William los miraba, sin inmutarse –Por eso, la asociación de los shinigamis, los denominados dioses de la muerte, encargados de recolectar las almas de los que van a fallecer… Han decidido que tú eres un candidato excelente para vivir para siempre.

De repente, Ronald dejó de pelear.

Poco a poco, Grell fue soltándolo hasta que el castaño pudo quedar frente a él. Grell sonrió, alzando la mano y poniéndola sobre sus cabellos, revolviéndolos como si de un niño se tratase, para seguir.

-Si aceptas, estarás entre las filas de los inmortales, aquellos que trabajamos incansablemente para que las almas de los demás estén a salvo de los demonios que quieren devorarlas.

-En verdad, Grell Sutcliff… ¿Cuándo es que tú has trabajado incansablemente? –Dijo hostilmente William, acercándose para ver a Ronald fríamente. –Solamente tienes que decir sí o no. No nos hagas perder el tiempo; tenemos a más candidatos para despertar.

Ronald le miró con unos ojos llenos de confusión, queriendo articular palabras que incluso en su mente no podía.

-Mis padres… Mis amigos… Todos están muertos –Susurró tristemente. –No tiene caso.

-Bien, entonces… Volverás a dormir eternamente –Sentenció William, apareciendo en su mano su death Scythe, amenazando al chico castaño pero siendo detenido por Grell.

-Siempre tan frío… No he terminado aquí, William –Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando fijamente a Ronald –Están muertos y eso no puedes cambiarlo. Fueron traídos aquí por nosotros y descansan eternamente en nuestra biblioteca de almas. ¿No era tu misión en la vida el proteger a los demás? ¿Te darás por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo? Entonces si me equivoqué con tu alma

Grell terminó, retirándose del camino de William, riendo de manera descarada.

-Eres un fracaso, como lo temí, Grell Sutcliff –Declaró el pelinegro, avanzando amenazadoramente hasta Ronald.

-YO NUNCA ME DOY POR VENCIDO –Gritó de pronto Ronald, levantándose de forma agresiva –No entiendo cómo es esto, no entiendo qué son los shinigamis ni tampoco porqué viviré eternamente… ¿Pero… ustedes me enseñarán eso, verdad? –Preguntó a un sorprendido William.

-En verdad… Supongo que nosotros debemos enseñarte eso, solo si aceptas la propuesta –Dijo, mirándolo seriamente.

-Acepto –Dijo Ronald, levantándose de la cama, jalando a Grell para tomarlo de los hombros y mirarle fijamente – ¡Un Knox jamás se rinde, aunque no entienda nada de lo que está pasando! ¡Jamás! Un Knox siempre busca la salida, un Knox siempre… Triunfa.

-Ah… Qué guapo… -Susurró Grell sonriendo, haciendo que Ronald tuviera un escalofrío.

¿Por qué ese hombre decía que otro hombre era guapo?

Un golpe en la cabeza del pelirrojo le hizo saltar. William había descargado al parecer toda su fuerza de su death Scythe en la frente de Grell.

-Muy bien Ronald Knox, entonces sígueme y te mostraré el lugar donde empezaremos. Te darán una habitación, cambios de ropa y un manual que tendrás que leer para comenzar tu entrenamiento. Cualquier duda que puedas llegar a tener, seré tu tutor y…

-SEREMOS tus tutores ¡ambos! –Interrumpió el pelirrojo para tomarle del brazo y guiarle hacia la salida. Ronald aún estaba teniendo secuelas de dolor, pero Grell parecía con una fuerza tan increíble que incluso parecía poder llegar a cargarle sin problema.

Cuando cruzó esa puerta, Ronald se encontró con un mundo muy diferente al que dejó cuando murió. Las calles estaban llenas de personas con trajes negros y lentes, personas que parecían estar concentradas leyendo un libro, que caminaban con extraños artefactos en las manos. Se sobó los ojos y observó todo. No había tiendas, bares, solo edificios altos con una sola puerta y varias ventanas y al fondo, un edificio enorme, blanco, completamente diferente ya que estaba adornado con diversos pilares.

Suspiró, siguiendo el paso del pelirrojo quien empezaba a hablar acerca de lo genial que era ser inmortal.

Ronald no lo creía.

Viviría para siempre pero ya no con su familia. Con sus amigos. Con las hermosas damas que lo rodeaban como abejas a la miel. Ya no tendría sus cosas materiales, su éxito, su orgullo. ¿De qué valía vivir para siempre si ya no tenía absolutamente nada por lo que valiera la pena vivir?

Sin embargo, algo era muy cierto.

Vivir para siempre era mejor que ser regresado a ese sueño eterno.

Ya se las arreglaría.

Porque un Knox, siempre triunfa ante cualquier reto que se le imponga.  
>-<p>

-divisor de escena-  
>-<p>

Habían pasado muchos días y horas. No los tenía contados, pero eran años humanos. Ronald Knox había pasado muchas pruebas, estudiado muchas horas y hasta aceptado que sus ojos hubieran cambiado a ese extraño color bicolor que tenían todos en ese mundo.

Sin embargo, siempre se había comportado muy serio. No había aceptado ninguna de las salidas de sus compañeros novatos y mucho menos las invitaciones de Grell Sutcliff a ningún bar. Se había dedicado a conseguir toda la información y experiencia que le podía dar William T. Spears, a aprender con él del trabajo de oficina, mientras acompañaba a Grell a veces a su trabajo de campo. William lo había premiado por su esfuerzo y hasta ahora, tenía una puntuación perfecta en cada una de las pruebas.

Ese día era muy importante, ya que había terminado su examen final y había aprobado en tiempo récord. Un juicio rápido, limpio… ¿Porqué gastar tiempo extra en divagar cuando la elección había sido tan fácil? No iba a permitirse que gastaran su tiempo de vida inmortal de esa manera en cosas tan inútiles.

Al día siguiente, empezaría su trabajo como verdadero Shinigami, en el despacho de William. Una responsabilidad grande, un trabajo grande, pero estaba decidido a que iba a dar lo mejor de sí y a demostrarles a todos que tan grande era el apellido Knox.

Justo cuando estaba por dormirse, una piedra en su ventana le despertó, haciéndole asomarse a ver quien había tocado. Abajo, encontró a su senpai pelirrojo, quien le hacía señas para que bajara

-Hey ¡Ronald Knox! -Gritaba el pelirrojo haciendo que más que una luz se encendiera en el edificio departamental de los principiantes -¿Porqué no bajas un rato conmigo? –Gritó aún más fuerte, extendiéndole los brazos como si Grell tuviera la esperanza que el castaño se tirara por la ventana para recibirle como si fuera un príncipe salvando una princesa. -Anda... decídete antes de que uno de tus vecinos entre y te aviente para que yo me calle –Dijo haciendo que más de uno se asomara por la ventana.

El joven shinigami observó al pelirrojo desde su ventana con una cara parecida a la consternación. ¿Qué esperaba su senpai que hiciera? ¿Saltar así nada más? Ronald apretó los labios, mirando a sus vecinos quienes comenzaban a refunfuñar para que ambos se callaran, haciéndole sonrojarse levemente.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ya bajo... –Aceptó para luego cerrar la ventana.

Era impresionante la habilidad de su senpai para desconcertar a la gente y Ronald no podía evitar tener sentimientos entre pavor y algo de admiración hacia el pelirrojo... Era en realidad un extraño sentimiento. Grell Sutcliff era tétrico, desde su apariencia con aquellos dientes hasta su extrovertido y casi descarado actuar y por otro lado... era el shinigami más eficiente en las tareas de campo, alguien digno de admirar y aprender. Ronald sabía que podía tomar para sí mucho del pelirrojo y aunque nadie lo creyera, tomarlo como un verdadero senpai... y en realidad lo que más le preocupaba era sentirse tan cómodo con las actividades que le obligaba a hacer y que SABÍA estaban mal.

¿Sería acaso parte de su pasado cuando fue humano? Esa rebeldía, esa manera en la que lo prohibido le divertía y es más, le hacía querer seguir rompiendo las reglas. Era normal no recordar algunas cosas de su vida pasada, quizá...

Era lo único que le excusaba de las sonrisas apenadas de William cuando descubría sus travesuras en conjunto: Como la vez que entre los dos rompieron los aspersores de incendio en los baños para que todos salieran asustados… "Quizá es simplemente mi corta edad" Se excusaba a sí mismo y salía de todos sus problemas con esa cara de niño inocente que fue obligado a tomar de las galletas que no debía tocar.

Cuando salió del departamento, el castaño se encontraba perfectamente vestido en pantalones negros parecidos a los del trabajo, una camisa blanca y la corbata levemente suelta. Había estado a punto de dormir. Que molestia, tener que salir vestido de forma tan descuidada.

- senpai...-Susurró, saludándole de manera casi informal.

Era extraño, el poder hablarle con tanta familiaridad a alguien mayor que él en edad y jerarquía. No pasaba lo mismo con William T. Spears, quien le veía con esa mirada de hielo que en veces se suavizaba, pero nunca dejaba que traspasara la línea entre el trabajo y la amistad. Para él, siempre había esa escalera entre el jefe y el subordinado aún cuando le había dedicado más tiempo que a los demás. Grell se lo había dicho, que Ronald era alguien especial para ellos dos; que había sido con quien se habían graduado y que lo recordaban con cariño. William no hablaba mucho del tema, pero Grell… el pelirrojo siempre le recordaba lo mucho que significaba para ellos. Ronald sin embargo no lo entendía, aún no captaba el porqué se habían fijado en él. No entendía el porqué seguía vivo.

-Nada de "senpai" ¿Pensabas dormirte así nada más luego de pasar con honores tu examen? "En verdad" –Le respondió Grell, imitando a William de modo perfecto.

-Pensaba dormir. –Se encogió de hombros, no tenía muchas amistades y no le importaba hacerlas. Para él, su vida de shinigami se trataba simplemente de una carrera donde les mostraba a todos el poderío de su apellido, lo perfecto que podía llegar a ser, como un homenaje póstumo a su familia.

-Ne, Ronald… ¿Eres feliz? –Le preguntó el pelirrojo a quemarropa, haciéndole sorprenderse sobremanera y por qué no decirlo, casi saltar.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –Respondió, mirándole desconfiado.

-Cuando decidí que tú eras un buen prospecto para shinigami, brillabas –Comenzó Grell, mirándole incluso preocupado –Tu alegría por vivir, la forma en que reías, toda la fuerza con la cual luchaste por no irte. No encuentro nada de eso en el Ronald Knox que tengo enfrente.

El castaño retrocedió un poco, sus ojos bicolor mirando interesados pero a la vez con desconfianza a Sutcliff. Tenía razón. Había perdido todo, familia, amigos, su vida en sí… Y también las ganas de vivir.

-No voy a dejar que el brillo que vi ese día desaparezca –Dijo de pronto Grell, jalándole de la mano y arrastrándole con él, comenzando a correr por las vacías calles del mundo de los shinigamis.

-¡GRELL-SENPAI! ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo? –Gritó Ronald, sin poder rebelarse ni dejando de correr. Grell tenía una fuerza impresionante, una que por sorpresivo que parezca, incluso William parecía respetar. No tenía caso huir una vez que Grell se empeñaba en hacer algo, solo quedaba el suspiro y la resignación.

-Voy a recuperar ese brillo dorado en ti –dijo solamente, abriendo un portal y empujando a Ronald en él, justo para caer en una atareada calle de Londres.


	5. Capitulo 5 Un punto de negro en el rojo

**Notas del fanfic: **Mil disculpas y muchas gracias. Como siempre, la vida personal de esta problemática autora interviene para retrasarme con muchos pendientes que tengo. Gracias, gracias por leer, por estar aquí y seguir la historia. Espero que este capítulo les agrade.

**Disclaimers:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, Ronald Knox bailaría un salvaje pole dancing arriba de los escritorios de su oficina quitándose la ropa poco a poco. El argumento de la historia, sin embargo, si me pertenece. Es un placer inventar historia acerca del Shinigami más sexy al cual aún no enfocan mucho en el manga y el que no enfocaron mucho en el anime. Mi amado Ronald Knox.

**5.- UN PUNTO DE NEGRO EN EL ROJO. **

"_Nunca voy a olvidar mi primer día de trabajo como Shinigami oficial. _

_Había pasado toda la noche conversando con Grell-senpai acerca de todo. De cómo me culpaba por haber abandonado a mis padres, el cómo estúpidamente pensaba que yo mismo no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar que alguien pudo haberme tendido una trampa. Mi conciencia no me dejaba ser feliz… Sin embargo, durante toda esa noche, Grell se dedicó a animarme y a hacerme entender que aquí, en este mundo, todos teníamos una nueva vida con muchos años inmortales como para redimir cualquier error del pasado y hacer las cosas bien. _

_Logró al fin contagiarme con esa disparatada alegría, hacerme sonreír en respuesta a su propio gesto y… Logró enseñarme a presentarme de forma adecuada al hacer mi trabajo. _

_Suena estúpido, pero todas esas cosas que a cualquiera le pudieran parecer "mala influencia" me hicieron aprender a vivir. _

_Luego de una disparatada visita a un "estilista" inglés, Grell-senpai me arrastró prácticamente y pese a mi negativa, con Lawrence Anderson, el director del departamento de lentes y a quien todos llamaban respetuosamente "padre." Para mi sorpresa, Mr. Anderson estaba trabajando y cariñosamente, junto con mi senpai pelirrojo, eligieron unos anteojos acordes a mi imagen en ese momento, un marco grueso, de color negro y de un amplio cristal. _

_Esa noche, cuando me vi en el espejo, no reconocí al viejo Ronald Knox. Era, como Grell me había dicho, una nueva imagen con la cual marcaba una nueva vida. Yo era su elección de Shinigami, su alma dorada, su alegría de vivir y como tal, así me quería ver. Esa noche, antes de irnos a arreglar para presentarnos en el despacho, juré que iba a llenar esa imagen que mi senpai tenía de mí. Pues sobre todo, si a alguien le debía la segunda oportunidad de vivir, era a él." _

_/_

_/_

"_¡RONALD KNOX!"_ El grito de mi maestro y jefe William T. Spears resonó por toda la oficina, haciendo que más de uno temblara y corriera lejos del lugar donde sabrían, un problema estaba empezando.

Yo sonreía de forma casi infantil, caminando hacia William-senpai y haciendo una señal de Victoria a la altura de mi frente.

"_Buenos días William-senpai~"_ Canturreé, caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia él. Vestía impecable mi uniforme de Shinigami, a excepción de un cinturón blanco que contrastaba con la seriedad del negro, ciñendo mi cintura de manera elegante. En mis pies y era algo que había hecho enloquecer a Grell-senpai, unos zapatos blancos Oxford resaltaban, haciéndole lucir rebelde a las reglas, pero a la vez, elegante. Quizá lo que más impactaba a William y a toda la oficina de despacho de almas, era el cabello, que se mostraba ahora rubio dorado en la parte superior con una raya de su color oscuro natural en la nuca. _"Gracias por darme la bienvenida a mi primer día de trabajo, ¿Cuáles serán mis encargos? ¡Ronald Knox, el Shinigami por el que todos deberían morir ha llegado!"_

Dije, sonriendo y recibiendo por única respuesta el visible salto de la ceja izquierda de mi jefe, maestro y amigo.

"_¡GRELL SUTCLIFF!"_ Fue el único otro grito de William, quien se dio media vuelta dejándome completamente confundido y en espera de mi primera asignación diaria como Shinigami graduado.

_/_

_/_

Mientras bebo una copa más de vino tinto en aquel restaurante Italiano que tanto te gusta, recuerdo esta escena como si fuera ayer. Han pasado ya más de 50 años desde eso.

52, para ser exactos.

"_William me gritó todo el día por eso" _Dices mientras pides una botella más. Sé que debería detenerte y comenzar con el sermoneo de que debemos regresar a nuestro mundo y entregar el papeleo, pero no quiero. Eres el único del despacho que realmente hace lo que quiere y no lo que le ordenan, el único con el cual me siento completamente a gusto y puedo decir lo que quiero sin recibir miradas reprobatorias o tener que estar excusándome siempre con mi ya frase de marca: "Es debido a mi edad."

"_¿Ah? ¿Y se queja de eso Grell-senpai?"_ Respondo con mi característica cantaleta. Siempre he creído que mi voz puede ser un poco molesta, pero nadie parece decírmelo, incluso se ve que disfrutan como actúo como el muchacho consentido del departamento y debo aceptar que me divierte burlarme de mí mismo de esa forma. _"A mi me ha puesto a trabajar en equipo solo con usted desde eso… Eso es un castigo, no el regaño"_

Si estuviera con cualquier otro Shinigami, sé que tendría que haber salido corriendo si no quería una pelea, una reprimenda, un golpe o quizá el desprecio de esa persona al día siguiente, pero tú… Tú solo arqueas ambas cejas y haces una expresión dolida, pero a la vez con esa sonrisa tan hermosa en tu rostro, suspiras y adivino en mi mente lo que vas a decirme:

"_Que cruel…" _Silbas y cuando el mesero llega con tu botella nueva, pides que rellene ambas copas. Con mi mirada te lo agradezco con toda el alma y apuro la mitad de ella mientras te contesto.

"_No soy cruel… Que voy a saber yo, a mi edad" _Me río porque a pesar de haberlo intentado, no pude evitar salir con mi excusa legendaria y tú haces segunda a mis carcajadas.

"_El día que los demás te consideren demasiado maduro, vas a extrañar esto" _Me dices mientras terminas tu copa de golpe. Silbo, alzando mi mirada en reconocimiento para comentarte:

"_Fiu~ Senpai, usted va a necesitar que lo cargue para llegar a su casa"_

"_Abre un portal solamente en cualquier parte ¿O me vas a venir con cantaletas como William?" _Me recriminas, haciendo que termine mi trago y azote la copa en la mesa. Aún no he podido explicar cómo no se rompió esa vez, magia, quizá.

"_¿Me estás diciendo que soy como William-senpai? Mira quién es el cruel ahora." _Te digo con voz sufrida, haciendo ademanes que voy a llorar.

"_Cualquier comparación es buena, mientras no te digan que eres como Sutcliff"_ La voz inconfundible de William se deja escuchar en la entrada del local, haciéndonos a ambos saltar. ¿Qué hace senpai aquí? ¿No se supone que una vez terminado el trabajo tenemos 24 horas para entregar el papeleo y que podemos saltar el checar tarjeta en la oficina sin problema siempre y cuando lleguemos a tiempo a nuestro reparto al día siguiente? Mi mirada derrotada se posa en mi superior, quien parece haber tenido un mal día en la oficina.

Usualmente William-senpai no presta mucha atención a Grell-senpai. Es mi maestro pelirrojo el que siempre está tras de él, revoloteando como si fuera un panal lleno de miel y él fuera la abeja. El constante acoso en la oficina, es casi insoportable para el moreno, quien usualmente termina todo con un golpe en la cabeza de Grell-senpai y lo obliga a retirarse. El Shinigami rojo, como todos le conocen, nunca parece muy afectado con esto así que yo siempre he creído que es la forma en la cual llevan su relación.

Extraño, si me preguntan mi opinión, pero una relación estable es algo de lo cual pocos shinigamis pueden presumir.

"_No llegar a reportarte a la salida, secuestrar y emborrachar a tu estudiante… ¿Así es como pagas que por primera vez desde que subí a supervisión alguien quiera tenerte de compañero de equipo?"_ La voz de William-senpai es muy cruel. Sus ojos son como cuchillas que hacen que el alcohol parezca desaparecer de mis venas en un instante. Agacho la mirada pues no quiero presenciar un pleito de pareja, menos entre a quien considero como mis padres.

"_Disculpe… William-senpai"_ Trato de intervenir estúpidamente, pensando que quizá se contendría porque yo estaba ahí. _"Pero yo vine aquí por voluntad propia, Grell-senpai no me ha secuestrado ni menos puest…."_

"_Calla, Ronald Knox"_ Me dice con voz gélida. Cuando él habla por mi nombre completo, quiere decir que no debo contradecirlo.

"_Ne, William… ¿Viniste a llevarme a casa?"_ Dices contento. Tu rostro está un tanto rojo por todo el vino que hemos tomado, pero quitando esa ligera película ebria de tu cara, tu rostro demuestra una felicidad infinita.

Lo amas… Amas a William-senpai. Bien lo sé.

"_No. Vine para evitar que jales a tu mundo de destrucción a uno de los mejores shinigamis que hemos entrenado"_ Dice, mirándote con ojos fríos. Sonríes, mientras apuras la última copa frente a sus ojos y le respondes:

"_Eres tan cruel."_ Alzas tus hermosos ojos, te levantas luego para lanzarte a su cuello y abrazarlo. Sonrío, porque pienso que hay algo hermoso entre ustedes dos, hasta que… William-senpai te golpea en el costado y te avienta al suelo. Jala tus cabellos fuerte, de algún modo… Siento que ya he presenciado esta escena. _"¿William? ¿Qué haces? te amo"_

"_¿Quién podría amar a un adefesio como tú? Eres patético Grell Sutcliff…"_ Responde fríamente.

Estoy tan impresionado que tiro mi copa de vino. William-senpai sale apresuradamente del lugar y tú… Tú simplemente mantienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro, pero no es una sonrisa normal. Es una mueca amarga. Tristeza, dolor… Tu corazón está rompiéndose. Sin embargo, logras recomponerte y mientras dejas el pago de la cuenta en la mesa, me dices con tu usual voz alegre:

"_Vamos Knoxie, esta corre por mi cuenta. Llévame a casa príncipe dorado" _dices riendo. Te sigo el juego, respondiéndote alegremente mientras silbo:

"_Princesa-senpai, hágame el honor"_ Ríes mientras te ofrezco un brazo y te hago reverencia, te aferras a mí mientras salimos entre risas y palabras soeces hasta un callejón donde abro un portal y te dejo sano y salvo en tu casa.

Estoy preocupado por ti senpai.

Sé que te lastimó.

Sé que lo amas.

Sé que estás aparentando estar bien.

_/_

_/_

Pasaron 2 meses luego de esa salida. Tú y yo estábamos en misiones distintas y fue como un rayo de luz el volverte a ver. Sin embargo… Había algo diferente en tu mirada, en tu forma de ser, en la usual desvergonzada actitud que siempre tenías ante todo. Ahora eras algo tímido, mirabas a todas partes como buscando algo.

"_Ne, senpai ¿iremos a celebrar hoy?"_ Te invito, notando como varios shinigamis que pasaban a nuestro lado se burlaban de nosotros. Uno de ellos atreviéndose a gritar mientras se alejaba:

"_¡No lo hagas Ronald!"_

Río mientras te ofrezco el brazo, pero tu niegas con la cabeza y me dices que irás a ver a William senpai primero. No puedo reprimir el impulso de seguirte a distancia, tus pasos resuenan por los pasillos y cuando tú sonríes, la mayoría de los otros shinigamis se retiran. ¿Por qué serán tan idiotas? ¿Nadie puede ver lo hermoso que eres? ¿Oler tu fino perfume parisino mientras caminas?

Ninguna señorita de Asuntos Internos ni de Recursos Humanos usa nada tan delicado como ese aroma floral mezclado con un ligero y casi imperceptible toque de canela. Caminas apresurado, aprietas los puños y… Finalmente encuentras a William-senpai en las escaleras de la biblioteca, subiendo hacia el almacén de los cinematic récords viejos. Una escalera que casi nadie transita. Me escondo detrás de uno de los pilares cerca de la escalera, donde puedo ver y escucharlos sin ser descubierto.

"_William" _Llamas, pero no de la usual forma tan alegre de siempre, es más como tímida. Tan inusual en ti _"William… Te estuve esperando toda la noche. "_

"_Te dije que no iría"_ La voz de Will-senpai resuena y sus ojos fríos buscan por todo el lugar, seguramente viendo si hay algún Shinigami alrededor. ¿De qué se avergüenza? ¿Qué no le basta con tener a alguien como tú con él?

"_Pero… Yo…" _ Tartamudeas. ¿Acaso William-senpai se da cuenta de lo mucho que cambias estando con él? _"William. Necesito saber."_ Dices, deteniéndole del brazo y noto algo en tus ojos. ¿Esas son lágrimas?

"_Para esto de una buena vez, Sutcliff" _Casi escupe mirándote frío.

"_Eso es lo que quiero, parar esto… Solo tú tienes la respuesta. William… He estado contigo por los últimos 225 años, siguiéndote, demostrándote que te amo, esperándote… William te amo." _Tus palabras eran cortadas, parecía como si quisieses llorar.

"_Pero yo no. Mírate Sutcliff… ¿Alguien realmente querría estar contigo?"_ Incluso yo puedo oler el desprecio en esas palabras, sentir el odio…

¿Por qué haces esto William-senpai?

¿Por qué?

"_Will…"_ Tu susurro me parte el alma._ "Pero… la forma en la que me miraste aquella vez, realmente… Nosotros teníamos…"_

"_¡Calla de una buena vez Grell Sutcliff!"_ Dice él, tirándote al piso, sentándote en un escalón _"Fui condescendiente contigo porque necesito que te concentres en el trabajo. Tú no puedes dar amor Sutcliff, el Shinigami a quien todos se montan por una noche, la prostituta del Departamento de Recolección de almas de Londres, al menos… Una que no te cobra y a la cual no puedes embarazar."_ Quiero salir de mi escondite detrás de la Columna y golpearlo. Realmente… Me duelen sus palabras, se que te duelen sus palabras. Siempre has estado ahí, trabajando para él, cuidando de su espalda. Claro, no tan apegado a las reglas como todos pudieran desear pero… Siempre estuviste ahí.

Celebrabas sus cumpleaños, le llevabas café, hacías los trabajos más pesados y peligrosos y se los dedicabas con honor. Era cierto, te consideraban alguien fácil y como aventura de una noche.

Pero era algo que yo no entendía.

¿Porque tú te acostabas con diferentes tipos por una noche te llamaban prostituta y te despreciaban?

¿Porque yo me acostaba con diferentes chicas por una noche me llamaban Casanova y me alababan?

¿Qué de diferente tenía eso?

"_Will… ¿Alguna vez… Sentiste algo por mí?" _Preguntas destrozado, tu rostro ya deja ver los estragos que esa conversación está causando en ti.

Por favor.

Por favor William-senpai.

**Ya no lo lastimes más. **

"_Nunca. ¿Acaso creíste que había alguien en el mundo que podría sentir algo por ti?" _Las palabras hirieron. Lo soltaste y te quedaste hecho un ovillo sentado en la escalera mientras él pasaba de largo, siempre estoico, siempre propio.

Justo cuando estaba por decidirme a acercarme, tus sollozos se escucharon, fuertes. Por suerte, no había nadie en la biblioteca a esa hora. Nadie excepto tu alumno que presa de una fuerte curiosidad te había seguido. No supe que hacer, me quedé ahí escuchando tu llanto hasta que me llené de valor y caminé…

Mis pasos te hicieron voltear.

Comenzaste a limpiar el rímel que se te había corrido y excusarte.

"_Ronnie… iba a ir a alcanzarte en unos minutos, pero me golpeé la cabeza con la pared y…"_

"_Calla senpai"_ Te dije, negándote con la cabeza y acercándome más. Puse un dedo en tu boca y te impedí hablar. Te jalé hacia mí, abrazándote con fuerza mientras te volvías a quebrar. No podía hablar del tema, no quería que supieras que había escuchado. Sería demasiada humillación para ti _"Soy yo ahora quien va a escucharte, Grell-senpai"_ Te dejé saber, sin soltarte de mi abrazo _"El día que hablaste conmigo por primera vez, había un aura roja que te rodeaba. Era enérgica, sensual, hermosa… En estos momentos, no veo eso en ti. Iremos a emborracharnos a Londres, pasaremos a una estética a que te corten las puntas del cabello, estrenaremos zapatos y no nos presentaremos a trabajar mañana. Quiero que el rojo brille, Grell senpai." _

Te dije, poniendo más fuerza en mi abrazo, sintiendo como seguías llorando pero ya más calmado. Cuando levantaste tus enigmáticos ojos verdes, cuando pude ver tu rostro, sonreíste agradecido.

Era mi turno de escuchar, Grell-senpai.

_**Era mi turno de devolver a la vida tu verdadero color. **_

Continuará.

Raike.


End file.
